


Sleep

by Koffee



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is in 3rd year, and Akaashi is in 2nd.

Kuroo laughed at the sight of a young horned owl flutter wildly around his dorm and then smash into a window, “Man, you need to get some flying lessons.” he said as the owl slowly morphed into the shape of Bokuto, a third year who had mastered the art of animagus quite quickly. **  
**

“I don’t need flying lessons!” Bokuto argued, as he stood up woozily, “You’re just annoyed that you still can’t change.”

“No, I am not!” Kuroo exclaimed.

An older student barged into the room, she shouted Kuroo’s name and angrily informed, “Tell your friend he needs to leave, you two are being too loud!” with one final glare at the Hufflepuff, she whirled away.

“Sorry about that.” Kuroo sighed, he turned to look at Bokuto, “So, are you going to go to class early?”

“Nah,” Bokuto shook his head, glancing toward the exit, “I want to go find Akaashi and show him I can change into an owl.”

“Oooh, you want to spend time with your boyfriend?” Kuroo teased.

Bokuto blushed, he mumbled a few choice words to Kuroo and left to go find his ‘boyfriend’ who wasn’t really his ‘boyfriend’ just a friend. A friend who happened to have the most lovely smile and the silkiest hair, and everything about him was one million percent perfect.  However, as beautiful as Akaashi was, Bokuto had to keep reminding himself that he was just a friend, not a boyfriend just yet.

Yet.

Bokuto wondered the halls looking for Akaashi, the school was so large and maze-like it was sometimes impossible to find one person. However, Bokuto never had a problem finding his friend and after a few minutes he spotted him sitting at a bench in the main courtyard. Akaashi was reading through a text book, probably studying for a test. Bokuto began contemplating if he should bother Akaashi or not, since he appeared to be so busy.

However, Bokuto didn’t need that much time to reach the decision to go and talk him, but as he took a step he noticed two Slytherin boys approach Akaashi.

Akaashi peered up from his book, he furrowed his eyebrows and spoke to the pair, “Leave me alone.” he commanded.

They ignored Akaashi’s request, one of the two boys grabbed Akaashi’s book and slammed it to the ground.

Bokuto growled, he knew Akaashi was always studied hard, from what he could tell, Akaashi was the only wizard in his family and was never exposed to any of the common lore most children grew up knowing. He had to study everything twice as hard because it was all so new to him. He sometimes performed better than most of the kids who were born from pure wizard families, and this made a lot of people jealous.

Bokuto was proud of Akaashi for working so hard all the time, and so, he was going to protect his friend. Making sure no one was going to see him, he changed into an owl and screeched. Bokuto wasn’t the best at flying, he ended up flapping and jumping around over the heads of the two boys. The boys tried to swat away at the frenzied owl, but Bokuto’s movements were so wildly unpredictable they always missed. Bokuto accidently scratched one boy with his talons, he was so focused on the movements of his wings he completely forgot about his other body parts.

After the two kids had dashed away, Bokuto continued to flutter around frantically in the dirt and grass until Akaashi kneeled down infront of him. Bokuto paused and stared up at Akaashi, who was smiling.

Akaashi patted Bokuto on the head, smiling, he said, “Thank you.”

Bokuto hooed a few times, before nervously fluttering away – maybe Kuroo was right and he should take some lessons on flying from the owls in the Owlery. Once he’d master the ability to fly, he’d then let Akaashi know that he was an animagus.

The incident with the two boys wasn’t the only one, Bokuto was surprised at the amount of people who picked on Akaashi. It was infuriating, how could anyone be so mean to so someone so sweet and wonderful? Bokuto decided, the best way to protect Akaashi was to, first, identify the idiots while in his owl disguise and then beat the shit out of them later. Of course, with the help of Kuroo.

However, he was surprised at the amount of times it was happening. There was no reason for other students to not like Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” in between classes, Bokuto chased his friend down, he continued to call after him, “Akaashi, Akaashi, heey!”

Akaashi paused in the middle of hall, he turned to look at Bokuto, “Yeah?”

Bokuto slapped Akaashi on the back, “Is everything okay?”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto, a little confused with why he’s asking such a question, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Looking over Akaashi’s shoulder, Bokuto noticed one of the bullies who seemed to have healed up from their last encounter. Bokuto glared at him for a few seconds and then turned his attention back to Akaashi, “Okay, but say if anyone ever gives you troubles or problems, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Sure.”

Bokuto laid both his palms on each of Akaashi’s shoulders, and stared him in the eyes, “So, are you having any problems?”

“Recently, I’ve been seeing a young great horned owl following me around.” Akaashi recalled, “He doesn’t look like he can fly very good, but –,”

Bokuto hoped Akaashi didn’t notice that he was blushing.

“– he’s been helping me.”

“You know, I can help you too.”

“Okay, but,” Akaashi nodded, and swatted Bokuto’s hands off his shoulders, “I need to go to class now, thanks.”

Bokuto kept his gaze on Akaashi as he walked away.

Later that night, Akaashi went up to the Owlery, doing so had become a natural ritual for him. Being surrounded by so many owls gave him the feeling of protected, and he knew none of the more annoying classmates were going to be up there with him. The Owlery was a calming place for him, lately, he had been so stressed and not sleeping well – or at all. He had a horrible headache, so hopefully, this visit would be enough to calm him down.

He was also curious about the new owl he had been stalking him, at this point, he knew all the owls, except that one.

Bokuto was at the Owlery, trying to learn how to fly properly. If he was ever going to show Akaashi that he was an animagus, he would want himself to be a really cool and majestic flyer. As Bokuto communicated with the other owls, he was surprised at how unwilling his own pet owl was to help him, but how helpful Akaashi’s barn owl was. Instead of getting flying lessons from his family owl, he relied on the guidance of his crush’s owl.  

Akaashi looked up and noticed a young horned owl flapping confusingly, followed by his own owl, squawking at him. Akaashi laughed, it was an amusing sight for him. As soon as Bokuto saw Akaashi, he quickly zoomed down to meet him. Bokuto landed at Akaashi’s feet, hooing to get his attention.

Smiling, Akaashi bent down, “Are you causing problems for my owl?” he asked.

Bokuto didn’t answer, he was to enthralled with the sight of Akaashi’s smile.

Akaashi sat in front of him and gently patted his feathers, “You kind of remind me of one of my friends, Bokuto.”

Bokuto hopped onto Akaashi’s lap and loveling nestled himself against his chest. Akaashi stroked the owl’s feathers, and continued speaking, “And not just because you have similar eyes, but, he’s always trying to protect me. Like you do.”

Bokuto made a few hooing sounds, allowing himself to be comforted by Akaashi’s warm arms and body heat. Shortly after, Akaashi allowed himself to fall asleep, Bokuto waited a few minutes before changing back. There was something comforting about being wrapped held in Akaashi’s arms and listening to his soft breaths.

Eventually, Bokuto hopped out and changed back into his human shape. He stared at Akaashi, admiring his sleeping face and relaxed disposition. The hooing and calling of the other owls seemed to have died down, most of them had gone out for some late night hunting. Bokuto knelt down in front of Akaashi, and stroked the side of his face with the back of his hand.

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open, “Did I fall asleep…?”

“Yeah, and um…” Bokuto moved his hand upward toward the young Ravenclaw’s forehead, “I – You feel really warm.”

“I just need some sleep.”

“I think you need to go to the nurse.” Bokuto decided, as he hauled Akaashi onto his back.

Akaashi shook his head, “…I’m fine.”

“I don’t think so.” Bokuto argued, carefully walking down the steps of the tower.

Bokuto carried Akaashi to the nurse, halfway there, Akaashi dozed off and slept the entire rest of the night. When he woke up the next morning, he was in one of the beds in the hospital wing. Bokuto was curled up next to him, still sleeping, he smiled to himself, and clasped his friend’s hand.  


End file.
